Pens, Betting and Playing Doctor
by iwantausername
Summary: Reid is stabbed with a pen, the hospital staff made a bet and Luke and Reid decide to play doctor.


**Okay, I so tried my best to get this one longer than most of my other one-shots, but for some reason, it was fighting me. So, sorry it's not that long. I hope everything likes it anyway and please review. I would really love to know what everything thinks. Thanks.**

"How the hell did she not hit an artery?" Chris asked, looking at Reid.

Reid was sitting on the exam table, shirt and lab coat laying next to him. Chris was putting pressure on a wound just off his collarbone on his right shoulder. Blood was still running down his torso and chest, which were both already covered in enough blood. Reid was grinding his teeth together to keep from screaming. The pressure was hurting him and the burning from the wound was getting to him.

"How the hell should I know." Reid hissed

"So, are you going to tell me what brought her on to stabbing you?"

"I didn't do anything."

"Really?" Chris put more pressure on his shoulder, "You didn't say anything that would make sure go psycho and stab you?"

"All I did was walk into the room, set my clipboard and pen on the table." Reid hissed through a clenched jaw, "I turned for a second to check something and when I turned back, she lunged at me with my own pen and stabbed me."

The pen in question was sitting on the table with all the other bloody gauze and towels. It was caked with blood. Chris had pulled it out after they did some x-rays to make sure an artery or anything else had not been hit.

"Can you think of anything you had said before that might have set her off?"

"Doogie, I haven't seen her in almost a week."

"Okay, so it just took a week for her to remember after seeing you again."

"You are not helping." Reid hissed, "Could you stop with the pressure. It feels like you're going to pop my shoulder out of place."

"Well, I need to stop the bleeding before I can bandage you up."

"If she didn't hit an artery, why is there so much blood? I'm starting to feel sick."

"Lay back." Chris stood from the stool he was sitting on and pushed Reid back onto the exam table, "And hold this. I need to get more towels."

Reid took the towel that was pressed against his shoulder and watched Chris walk out of the room. He rolled his eyes. He was getting a little dizzy from blood loss.

"Nothing like leaving a bleeding guy alone." he mumbled, "And to think, I actually thought Doogie was becoming a smart doctor."

"Oh my God!" came a voice from the door.

Reid looked up to see his boyfriend, Luke Snyder standing in the door, a sleeping Jacob in his arms. Reid smiled before dropping his head back onto the table with a thud. He cursed under his breath before eying Luke who had walked in and up to him.

"What the hell happened?"

Reid could hear fear and worry in Luke's voice.

"I'm okay Luke." he assured him, "I was just stabbed."

"What!"

"It's nothing."

"Have you been trying to stop the bleeding by yourself?"

"No, Doogie was helping but he left to get more towels or something."

Just then Chris walked back in with more towels. Alison was walking in behind him, she was holding a clipboard. A frown was on her face.

"He's going to be alright, right?" she asked, looking at Chris.

"As soon as the bleeding stops, he'll be just fine." Chris replied, taking control again.

He replaced the blood soaked towel on Reid's shoulder with a clean one, pressing down on it even harder, making Reid hiss.

"Luke, should you really be in here with Jacob?" Chris asked, "Why do you have Jacob anyway?"

"Oh, Katie was called into work so she asked me to babysit. Then Alison called and said I needed to get down here. But she didn't tell me that Reid had been stabbed!" he looked at Alison.

"Sorry, I just didn't want you racing down here and getting in an accident yourself." she mumbled, looking at the clipboard in her hand.

"What are you holding?" Reid asked, eying her.

"What?" she looked up with a start, "Oh, it's our betting board."

"What?" Reid asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"Our betting board." Alison repeated, "Everyone at the hospital made a bet on who would hit you first, where, why and how." she added, looking back at the clipboard.

"What?" Reid said again.

"Looks like nobody wins though." she mumbled, ignoring him.

"What do you mean nobody wins?" Luke asked, "Nobody thought he would be stabbed?"

"Oh no, ten people said he would be stabbed, but they all thought it would be with a medical instrument, not a pen."

"Wait." Luke looked at Reid again, "You were stabbed with a pen?"

"His own pen." Chris added, "Finally, got the bleeding to stop!"

"What the hell are you all on about?" Reid was getting angry, "Why did you start a bet in the first place?"

"Because." Alison replied, "We had nothing else to bet about. Its something we always do."

"The whole hospital started a bet on you." Chris replied, "I mean, the whole hospital. Even my dad bet. But I don't think he thought something like this was going to happen."

"No, he bet that one of the nurses was going to slap him after one of his snarky comments." Alison told him.

"I heard that Dr. Ross bet Casey was going to push him down the stairs." Luke added

"He was thinking about it. Casey I mean." Alison was wide eyed, "He was telling me about something Dr. Oliver had said and made him mad. I think that is why Dr. Ross bet on him."

Reid cleared his throat and they all looked at him. All shocked that they had forgotten he was even in the room. Reid turned to Luke, "Did you bet?"

"Yes." his voice was now like a little child, "I thought you'd get punched by another doctor though, not stabbed."

"Well, it's nice to know my boyfriend would bet on something like that."

"Reid, it was just for fun. We bet on things like this all the time. Hell, there was a bet just two years ago on if I would fall off the wagon again. And I did."

"There was even a bet on me." Chris added as he started to bandage Reid's shoulder up, "Nobody thought I would ask Katie to marry me."

Reid groaned at the thought. It was just a couple of weeks ago. Reid could remember because he ended up walking in on them on the couch, both half naked.

"And how did I not know about this betting thing until now?"

"We tried to include you with Chris' bet." Alison told him, "But you just huffed it off and walked away so we figured you wouldn't want to be apart of it."

"Okay, so nobody won this bet?" he added

"Nope. I mean, a few people will get money for picking that you would be stabbed but since nobody said it would be a patient stabbing you with a pen, nobody actually won."

"Nobody thought a patient would stab me with a pen? Wow, I would have totally bet against myself with that." Reid replied

"What provoked her anyway?" Luke asked

Reid groaned again, "I didn't do anything. This time. I swear!"

"So she just snapped?"

"Yes, she's crazy. That's what tumors can do to your brain."

"Okay, I'm all done." Chris said, "I'm going to write you a prescription for a pain medication and you should take a week off to let that heal."

Reid slowly sat up with the help of Alison and Chris.

"You can clean yourself up and leave when you're ready. If you keep feeling light headed or dizzy, come back and tell me."

Reid just nodded, grabbing a towel and going to the sink to get it wet and start cleaning off his torso and stomach. Chris and Alison left the room, leaving Luke holding Jacob still with Reid. Reid had his back to him.

"Did anyone bet you'd be the one to snap and hit me first?"

Luke looked shocked, "No."

"Why not?" Reid asked, turning to him, "I mean, you spend the most time with me."

"Exactly. Everyone knows we're dating and everyone knows that I would never be able to intentionally injure you. No matter how much of an ass you are being."

"Well that's good to know." Reid smiled, "I'll be able to sleep better tonight knowing that my boyfriend wont try and kill me in the middle of the night."

Luke laughed, "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Which home?" Reid asked, "Mine or yours?"

"Mine." Luke smiled, "Nobody is going to be home tonight. We just have to drop Jacob off with Margo before I take you home to take care of you."

"Oh, so we're going to play doctor?" Reid came closer.

There was still blood on him but he didn't care as he closed the gap between them, making sure not to smash Jacob between them and he leaned in and kissed Luke, both smiling into the kiss before they pulled away.

"If you want to." Luke replied, "But I guess I'll have to be the doctor this time." he looked at the bandage on Reid's shoulder and frowned.

"Unless you'd rather be the patient again." Reid mumbled, leaning in to kiss him again.

"Well, you do play a doctor much better then me." Luke replied into their kiss.

"What can I say." Reid pulled away to grab his shirt and lab coat, "I'm a natural."

They both then left, heading into the locker room for Reid to grab a clean shirt. After Chris gave them the prescription for Reid, they left the hospital. First they stopped at the pharmacy to get the medication. They then dropped Jacob off with Margo and Tom and headed to Luke's parents house. When there, they went straight up to Luke's room, locking the door.


End file.
